(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to residential-type air conditioners and more particularly to replaceable filters therefor. An ordinary householder is one having ordinary skill in this art.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Before this invention the use of air filters for residential-type air conditioners was well known.
Also before this invention it was recognized the desirability of providing filter frames where the filter media or the filter itself could be placed in a frame to be used in an air-conditioning unfit. For example, SNYDER U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,276, discloses filter frames which are channel shaped so that by sliding the sides of the frame the size and the shape of the filter can be adjusted. Also SNYDER recognized the desirability of placing mesh over the filter.
WEED, U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,402, also recognized the desirability of an adjustable filter frame with different elements in a channel shape telescoped together. The elements were connected together with a clamp to hold a filter. WEED also recognized the desirability of having a screen placed on both sides of the filter to keep it from billowing.
BARTILSON, U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,448, discloses a channeled filter holder with mesh to hold the filter media in place.
The prior patent by this inventor, U.S. Pat No. 5,199,414 discloses a filter to be held within channels of hammock-type filter.